Dark Secrets
by diveintomyeyes
Summary: Hermione has a secret that not even Ron and Harry know. Who will help her? How will she cope with what has happened and what is still to come? Seduction, secrets, and betrayl all come together to tell the tale of the two who chose each other over all.
1. Chapter One

__

Dark Secrets

Written By: DreamCloud53

I could feel his cold gray eyes penetrating into my back, though I wouldn't turn to acknowledge it. As I said my good byes to my parents I could feel his stare getting stronger and more intense. Finally when I felt as if I couldn't take his eyes burning into me anymore my parents left and I was able to turn around. When I did his eyes got larger as they swept over me. When he noticed me looking at him he smirked and walked off, but not without slightly whistling at me. I felt my face turn red as he walked by. 

As I moved around people looking for my friends before boarding the train I felt eyes following me. Every time I turned around a different boy would be staring or a different girl would have a glare on her face. I wondered why I was being stared at then it hit me. The memories of the summer I'd tried to forget.



__

"I want you to change Hermoninny."

"What do you mean change Victor dear?"

"Change every zing. You must look different for a Quidditch star yes? You are too ugly."

"Ugly?"

"Yes. Ugly you 'orrible wench ugly!" There was a sudden pop in the air where his hand had come abruptly down on her cheek. She gasped and clutched her face. 

"You hit me!"

"Yes, I hit you. You are mine now, mine and I can do whatever I want with you, you must obey me now."



__

I raised a hand to my cheek and rubbed it. _How could such a sweet person turn so-- _My thoughts were interrupted by voices shouting my name. I looked up to see Harry and Ron running towards me. When they reached me they both had shocked expressions on their faces. I smiled slightly.

"You-- you've changed Herm…" Ron finally choked out. Harry looked utterly speechless but none the less nodded his head. I ran a hand through my now layered sleek and slightly shiny hair and laughed, they also had changed. Ron was taller and a tad more masculine with far less freckles. I grinned. _Ron always hated those freckles. He looks cute. _Harry had also grown taller and more masculine from Quidditch. He had also gotten contacts, which made his green eyes stand out more. I felt myself starting to swoon for my two best friends.

I shook my head clear of these thoughts and shrugged. "I guess I've changed a little."

"A little? Herm, you look like you've changed a lot over the summer." Harry was right. I _had _changed a lot over the summer but not just physically. 



__

She trembled slightly as he came closer to her. He looked her over shaking his head a bit. He put his mouth to her neck and murmured, "Now this is more like the Hermoninny I want." She was too afraid to move even though she knew she wasn't ready for this. She knew the consequences of what would happen if she protested. She knew how harsh he could be when he didn't get his way. 

If not for her fear of him she would have rid herself of him ages ago. If not for his lust for a girl, more precisely a girl that felt the longing and needing to be loved if even by abuse he would have rid himself of her _ages ago. _



__

As we loaded onto the train to find ourselves a compartment I held back tears. My thoughts dwelt on those images for a partial of the ride when finally I was snapped out of my reverie when Harry placed a hand on my arm. I jumped slightly and startled Harry. Despite their protesting calls I quickly excused myself and ran out of the compartment. I finally found what I was looking for: an empty compartment. I walked in and sat down.

Was he right? Did I long for someone to love me? _ No, _I shook my head. I am loved, loved by my parents, my family, my… friends. But was I? I had often wondered if my parents really did love me or not. Of course they bought me gifts and showered me with pretty things, but was that all just an act? I remembered the late nights when I heard my parents arguing, Arguing over me. I remembered when I accidentally tried their patience and ended up being slapped. 

Then I thought of my friends… my only friends, Harry and Ron. Of course they loved me. Just as much as I loved them but… was that enough? Maybe he was right, I sighed. _Maybe, maybe… _The door to the compartment opened and the person I'd least wanted to see walk in. 

He backed in not noticing me and sat down closing his eyes. When he finally felt me staring at him he jerked his head up and smirked. 

__

****

A/N: This is my first story like this and I don't know how it is going to turn out. I'm very nervous and scared about writing this. I've fallen in love with stories like this and but I've never actually been brave enough to write one and I got a sudden inspiration. I need you to tell me if I should continue this or stop. If someone would be willing to help me with this just email me or tell me in a review. Oh, I owe a special Thank-you to J who first read this and caught my mistakes for me. 

__

__


	2. Chapter Two

__

Dark Secrets

Written By: DreamCloud53

I took in all of his sleek features. His almost white blond hair was slightly falling into his penetrating gray eyes. He was by far the most masculine person I'd ever seen. It must've been from all of those Quidditch sessions. He had a strong jaw line and perfect lips that drew into a large sneer when he saw me looking him over.

"Like what you see Granger?" I remained from saying anything to him. I'd seen his wrath before and I didn't want it turned on me. I leaned farther back in my seat and looked at him warily. "What? The 'oh-so-smart' Granger can't think of a comeback? What a _pity._" 

"Go away Draco," I muttered a feeble reply. This was not what I wanted to do when I was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with my life. He gave me a wary look and raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you today Granger? Sixth year blues getting you down?" He cruelly laughed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I stood up and made my way towards the compartment door. As I laid my hand on the handle I heard Draco stand up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand moving towards my shoulder. I bolted. I stopped when I was sure he wouldn't come after me.



__

She was sitting at her vanity slowly brushing her hair when the door opened and a dark figure walked in. She closed her eyes bracing herself. The dark figure removed his cloak and walked up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, sliding the strap of her nightgown down a bit. He put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Open your eyes." She obeyed and saw their reflection. She was pale with a fading but still slightly dark bruise under her left eye. Her hair was loose and falling down her back. He had his fingers wrapped around her small shoulders squeezing them slightly. 

He looked evil standing with his black robes billowing out behind him from the open balcony window. Moonlight poured in on them shadowing his face as it came closer to her. He put a cold finger on her bruise and traced it lightly. "This is a mark that you are mine. If you do not want anymore of these, you will do as I wish. Yes?" She nodded her head. He grabbed her chin forcefully and gave her head a little shake, "Yes? I didn't hear you."

"Yes," she choked out trying not to cry.



__

How did I let this happen? I thought as I slowly made my way to a carriage. We had reached Hogwarts moments ago and I was yet again jerked out of my thoughts as the train came to an abrupt halt sending a few trunks and people into the floor and causing more than one person let out a strand of a few choice words. I pulled myself up into a carriage and laid across the seat. I heard the door open but I didn't want to waste energy opening my eyes to see who it was. 

"It's you… again. What pleasure." I heard a cold voice say almost lazily. I sat up quickly causing blood to rush to my head. My eyesight went black and I grabbed the edge of the seat to keep myself upright. I pressed my other hand to my temple trying to make the dizziness subside. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and gently press me back into my seat. I heard Draco mutter a spell and the blackness dissolved away and the dizziness disappeared. 

I opened my eyes to see his staring at me intently, almost worriedly. He came closer to me as we continued staring at each other. We were now inches away from each other and my breathing had become shallow. I could feel his warm breath brush across my lips and cheeks. I felt a stirring inside of me. Not fear, as I felt when I was with Victor but… a feeling I couldn't place. Excitement maybe? Longing? Draco kept coming closer ending up only mere centimeters away from each other. I found myself wanting him to close that very small gap between us. 

The carriage stopped in front of the castle gates, I hadn't even known we had began ascending the hill towards our home for the next few months. With one last look into my eyes he straightened up, got out of the carriage and started walking towards the doors leaving me alone with a million mixed up feelings rolling in my stomach.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

****

A/N: Oh my wow. Ten reviews in one day? I feel special! :o) Thank you guys so much. Sorry about forgetting the Disclaimer in the last chapter. This one will go for all chapters to come and the last one. I really don't like writing them. It's so evil! On to the thank you's! (Hehe… doesn't that sound so odd? "you's") Oh and I'm sorry that this is so short!

****

Adel-- I can't help being nervous and scared! It's natural! *whines* I'm glad you like this story, I hope this sudden inspiration will make a good story. 

****

Kris10michelle-- Yeah it is really sad about how Krum is treating Mione isn't it? Don't worry he's just a little crumb. (No pun intended lol.) You have to wait until I get done with him first then you can punch him all you like! :o)

****

bAbY bRuNeTte-- I'm glad you think my story is good! I'll continue as long as I can.

****

Byrn-- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. You're Morgan's friend right? :o) 

****

Treachery89-- I'm really glad you love it! And here's your more!

****

Arimel-- Thank you so much for the review! Oh, and… heh, I added to your inbox! :o)

****

Coby Dicks Gurl-- Eek! You reviewed! Hehe, I knew that… I read it last night. *crosses eyes* A bit hyper, can't ya tell? =D (You get a _special _smiley!) Thanks for the review! It's all good! I am so good! Evil evil evil I am. Oh peachy… *crosses eyes again* he blocked me… - BUM HOLE! Surry surry… *curses the whole male population*

****

Erica G.-- Thanks for the review! I'm not going to stop if I can help it!

****

DMLGAL-- You'll be hearing from Victor a lot more through out the story. He might even make an appearance, like a real appearance not just memories.

****

Eriol's bear-- With reviews I'm not scared. :o) Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it! 

A special note to Vireco-- Even though you didn't review I know you read the story phooey on you! =P (Hehe, special smiley too ^_^) Sorry I didn't send it to you to beta but… you never sent back the others so… you- you- you evil meanie! =D 

**** **** __ __ __


	3. Chapter Three

I skipped the welcoming dinner that night. I felt too sick from the memories of the day to eat or be around people. Entering my dorm, I laid down on my bed and sighed. _What is with me lately? Viktor hasn't affected me this much… has he?_ I roused myself from my thoughts and sat down in front of the fire. I had suddenly gotten violent cold chills that I couldn't shake off. I had wrapped myself up in numerous blankets and was at last warm when a nauseous feeling overcame me. 

a

__

She lay there shaking violently as her queasiness began to subside. She felt something cool and wet trickle down the corner of her mouth. She pressed the back of her hand to it and pulled it away, revealing blood on a pale limb. She groaned as the sickness overtook her again. She gazed longingly at the bathroom door, wishing she could get up and go there. But she couldn't. She knew her legs wouldn't support her. What have I done to deserve this?_ she wondered silently. _

She knew she had to make an attempt to get there. She struggled with sluggish limbs, willing them to move. She placed a foot on the cold stone floor and recoiled slightly. She forced her other foot down beside the first and pushed herself up off of the bed. It hurt, badly. It felt like someone was hitting her with every step she took. Her legs were stiff and sore, her head was pounding and she was aching in places she didn't even know existed. She took another feeble step and almost lost her balance. She held her breath and took another step, fighting the sick feelings in her stomach until she reached her destination. She was only a few steps from her haven. As she lowered her foot she lost her balance and crumpled to a heap. She raised her head looking at the light. She tried to move and found she couldn't. He hurt me so badly, _she thought. _

True enough, he had. He had forced her more roughly then ever before. He had put her through a living hell, by coming at her in his drunken rage. Hate and revulsion filled his eyes when he looked at her, when he forced himself upon her, cursing the woman below him with every thrust. He finally left her in the early hours of dawn, sobbing from the pain. She winced as she made her arm move towards a grip hold. She held her hand lightly on the door handle and took a deep breath. She held it as firmly as she could and pulled herself into the bathroom. Finally after many painstaking minutes she reached her goal and was able to let the nausea and sickness overtake her.

When the convulsions had passed she grasped the sides of the sink and hauled herself up. She stared at her reflection. What she saw repulsed her. She was gaunt and pale, with a red line running from the corner of her lip down her chin. Dried blood. Her eyes were hollow and black, not only from lack of sleep but also from abuse. Her hair was mated and greasy from lack of strength to shower. She had lost weight, being now a mere ninety pounds.

She turned on the faucet and rinsed her mouth out, then cupped her hands and let the water gather in them. She poured the cool water down her face and neck, relishing in its cold comfort. She tilted her head back and moaned. Looking back into the mirror, she glowered at herself. Hermione felt lightheaded and so very, very confused, as the world turned around on her. She sank to the cold flagstone floor and slipped into blissful darkness once more.

a

__

I drew in a rattled breath and stood up. I walked over to the entrance of my rooms as I heard a knock on the portrait. I slid the portrait aside to reveal Harry and Ron. I turned and walked back to my nest, which I'd made of blankets. Both boys had worried looks on their faces as they sat in front of me. I burrowed deeper into my nest. After many long silent minutes Ron cleared his throat and Harry leaned closer to me. 

"Herm, what's wrong? You haven't acted like yourself all day." Harry tone was concerned but I held back. I looked into his warm emerald eyes with my cold brown ones. He sighed and laid a hand on my arm. My breath caught quickly. He must have noticed my discomfort and withdrew his warm hand. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, I did. They were my best friends but… How could I tell them? They wouldn't understand. No one would. No one could _ever _understand. I shook my head and silently made my way towards the bed and curled up. I still clutched the blankets to my body. Ron and Harry walked over and looked down at me. Harry placed a hand on my side as Ron cupped my cheek. 

"We're here for you Hermione. Remember that." They turned and walked out. I felt silent tears course down my face as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

****

A/N: I know these chapters have been short and I'm sorry. I thought I would at least post this chapter before my internet privileges get revoked. If I can write another chapter in a day (which is very doubtful) it might be a while before another chapter gets posted. But never fear! I won't let you down with this story. Well I hope not anyway. ^_~

****

Kelpiemonkey- I'm glad you think it's interesting! Thanks!

****

Krismichelle10- You'll get your turn soon! I promise! ^_^

****

Treachery89- Yes, poor, poor Hermione. :D I'm glad you love it!

****

Coby Dicks Gurl- =D Shhh! You tell my secrets! Bad! Bad! =P Hehe, I gotsta tell you what happened! It's very funny! I'll email it to you if you don't get on msn soon. Yeah, you're one of my betas!

****

Verico- Evil meanie! =P I added some more on here!

****

Erilyn Rose- =D Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! If I don't get the fourth on posted I'll print it out and bring it to you!

****

Mel Adrienne- Thank you so much for adding me onto your favorites list! Here's the next chapter!

****

Thanks to Vireco for beta-ing for me!


End file.
